mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 Applejack trowel.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Does Applejack seem to care? Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|It's like she sees this everyday. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Don't mind me, I'm just here for support. Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|I'm just saying things, sugarcube. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|I'm right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png|Applejack with the other ponies. Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png|I bet you passed that test, mighty easy! Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|"Focus, Rarity." Rarity I know that S3E1.png|"We're here to help Twilight." Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|"Not admire the scenery." Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Uhhhh...ok. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Tell me why I'm freaking out. Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|Is it over? Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Ready for y'all's progress reports. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3E1.png|"Made sweets from crystal berries" Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|Applejack eating some crystal berries Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Applejack head bopping and singing along Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png|Applejack and Fluttershy singing together Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png Applejack with fake Crystal Heart S3E1.png|What's this thing here? Twilight explaining crystal heart importance S3E1.png Twilight 'Cut one out of a crystal block' S3E1.png Applejack 'Nice work Twi' S3E1.png|Applejack. Applejack 'Up' S3E1.png Applejack 'And running' S3E1.png|Applejack's ready to get this festival rolling. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Taking a peek at the crystal heart. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png|Eh nothing to see here. Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Applejack guarding the crystal heart. Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Protecting the Crystal Heart, isn't as easy as it looks. Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png|Did I hear something? Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png|Applejack startled. Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png|Oh Rainbow Dash, you startled me. Applejack puzzled S3E2.png|Oh, its only Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png|Applejack whispering something to Rainbow Dash Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away S3E2.png|Applejack. Applejack waving Rainbow Dash away S3E2.png Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How ya'll feeling' S3E2.png Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|Applejack in a perfect standing position. Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png Applejack 'Phew' S3E2.png Applejack waving her hat S3E2.png Applejack putting hat back on S3E2.png Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png Applejack panic S3E2.png|Oh, NO! Applejack stops the stallion from peaking S3E2.png Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png Applejack waves crystal mare off S3E2.png|Have a good day now, ya hear. Applejack getting impatient S3E2.png Applejack 'Comeon Twilight' S3E2.png Applejack 'These crystal ponies are more curious than a cat' S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay 2 S3E2.png Applejack awkward smile S3E2.png Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On it's way!' S3E2.png Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|Applejack. Applejack 'Oops' S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|Oh no. Rarity can't look S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png| Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png|Applejack, wide eyed with a smile. Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png|Good job Twilight. Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Applejack happily pulling Apple Bloom in a wagon of apples. Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png|What's going on back there? Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png|"There you are Pinkie, been looking everywhere for you girl." says the happy Applejack Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png|A happy Applejack. Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Applejack angry S3E03.png|Applejack getting angry at Pinkie. Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png|Any second now... Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png|Applejack getting bored out of her mind. Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png|Applejack, winking at Pinkie Pie. Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Applejack opens door S3E4.png|Apple Bloom?! Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png|My sister's turning into a mini Rarity Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png|She doesn't have time for this. Applejack zoned out S3E4.png Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png|Applejack showing off her cutie mark Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Applejack listening S3E4.png Applejack gasp S3E4.png Applejack angry S3E4.png|Not liking what she sees. Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png|Applejack looking at the messy bedroom. Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Applejack is not amused. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png|Applejack keeping an eye on the CMC. Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehattan' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Applejack with some balloons to spare. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Explaining some stuff. CMC balloons S03E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Oh great tarnation beyond the station. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs "You saved me!" S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Applejack 'if y'all just came to me in the very beginning' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle "That's what I kept on saying!" S3E4.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png Magic Duel Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Rarity being comforted. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png|I ain't liking the looks of this. Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Laughing but with honesty. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh boy this don't look good. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Starting to like this outcome. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|Stay away from my here friend here. Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Applejack crushing the apples with her hoof S3E05.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png Applejack being levitated S3E05.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png|Applejack getting tickled. Applejack after being tickled S3E05.png Applejack fallen onto the floor S3E05.png|Applejack getting thrown at the buckets of apples. Applejack lying on the floor S3E05.png|That was so mean of Trixie. S3E5 library reading.png Applejack "I can't find anything that describes" S3E5.png Rarity just listening S3E5.png|"She wants me to grow apples with no peels!" Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png|Applejack looking worried while Fluttershy tries to show the amulet. Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png|Sorry Pinkie but I can't see you and understand you at the moment. Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in on the amulet. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Applejack 'We need to get this information to Twilight' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png|Fluttershy? You're with us, or not? Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png|I am Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png S3E5 old applejack rarity.png|Poor Granny Smith S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png S3E5 applejack rarity.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png|Applejack checking if they got the bug spray. Apple Bloom showing the bug spray S3E6.png Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png|Applejack making a cute face. Applejack Canteen S03E06.png|I got the canteen right here. Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png|What in the hay is that? Applejack pointing at the cart full of Rarity's things S3E06.png Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|Yeah is that so Rarity. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Yeah I believe you, I believe you. Rarity right again S3E6.png|Close your eyes in defeat Applejack. Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack 'The last thousand times you asked that' S3E06.png Applejack 'This time, it's actually yes' S3E06.png|We have arrived at our first campsite. Applejack pointing at Rainbow flying S3E06.png|Look there's Rainbow Dash. Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom setting up a tent S3E06.png Applejack pushing down the nail S3E06.png Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Applejack spinning a stick S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Applejack yawns S3E06.png|''Yawn!'' Applejack 'Think it's about time' S3E06.png|Applejack needs some shut-eye. Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png Applejack "No olden pony in our tent" S3E06.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Why does Applejack look so worried all of a sudden? Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png|Applejack walking in the back with Scootaloo Scootaloo and Applejack walking together S3E06.png|Scootaloo, I'm concerned about your well-being. Applejack breaks a twig S3E06.png|Stepping on a twig. Scootaloo jumps up S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo fall through the ground S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just thought I heard something' S3E06.png Scootaloo freaks out S3E06.png Scootaloo digging a trench S3E06.png|"Sure that you are well, Scootaloo?" Applejack 'You seem a little jumpy' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Just getting my exercise!' S3E06.png|Applejack looking concerned. Scootaloo 'You know how important it is' S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Applejack points at the cave S3E06.png|Here's our next place of rest. Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Applejack feeling cold S3E06.png|Looks like it's realy cold up here Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png|Where's that Scootaloo with that firewood? Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png Applejack 'It's all we need' S3E06.png Applejack 'Why don't you sit' S3E06.png Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiling at each other S3E06.png Apple Bloom being held by Applejack S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png Applejack 'does this pony know where it's goin' S3E06.png|Applejack trying to act smart. Rainbow 'not brainless' S3E06.png Applejack 'So where's its brain' S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Apple Bloom is the one to be freaking out, not Applejack. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Scootaloo 'time for bed yet, is it?' S3E06.png Applejack 'Fraid so, Scootaloo' S3E06.png The group entering the cave S3E06.png The group enters the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Apple Bloom and Applejack S3E06.png Applejack 'you don't really wanna go to sleep' S3E06.png Scootaloo sees the others asleep S3E06.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png|Everyday is naptime for Applejack. Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png Pinkie thinking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png Applejack looking S3E07.png Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Applejack worried about Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie Pie "it'll be all my fault" S3E07.png Pinkie Pie beyond worried S3E07.png Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Checking on Pinkie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Applejack looks cute in this shot. Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Whoa! Where did she come from. Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief. Applejack 'Why not' S3E07.png Pinkie 'what if the package gets lost in the mail' S3E07.png Pinkie 'What if somepony else gets the package' S3E07.png AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Really, Pinkie Pinkie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Pinkie 'and she forgot them!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Is anypony else followin' this' S3E07.png Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Applejack is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Oh not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell me why I just put up with this. Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Enjoying the view. Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Oh not good. Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Well I'll be danged with a soft landing. S3E07 - Thanks for Saving Us.png|Thanks y'all. Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|Not so amused with Lightning Dust. Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|Even Applejack can feel that cheap shot. Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|Can Applejack's eyes get any bigger? Twilight perfect news S3E7.png|Applejack is happy for Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Ahh.... look at the fresh sun. Apple Family Reunion Applejack "found it" S3E8.png|Found it,Granny. Granny Smith walking back to the box S3E8.png Granny Smith fixing her mane S3E8.png Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith hearing Apple Bloom S3E08.png Granny Smith is shocked S3E08.png Apple Bloom leaping in joy S3E08.png Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.png Apple family at table S3E08.png Applejack & Big McIntosh ok that's new S3E8.png|Granny's face lift...that's new. Applejack full of spark S3E8.png|"But you're as feisty and full of spark." Who you callin old S3E08.png|Eek. Applejack I just meant S3E8.png|"I just meant." Applejack just let me S3E8.png|"Why don't you let me." Applejack this time round S3E8.png|"Take over puttin' the reunion together this time round?" Applejack wonderful S3E8.png|I'm in charge? Wonderful! Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png|Just show me, what to do. Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png|Looking through the family album. Applejack thinking "new cooking materials" S3E8.png Applejack asks about the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.png AJ doesn't get it S3E8.png Baby Applejack S3E8.png|Mini AJ Filly Applejack wants more apple fritters S3E8.png|D'aww, she's so adorable here Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.png Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.png Granny Smith elbowing AJ S3E8.png|Granny nudging Applejack. Applejack thinking of what she needs for the reunion S3E8.png Applejack thinking to herself S3E8.png Applejack pacing back and forth S3E8.png Applejack planning the reunion to herself S3E8.png Applejack looking at the sky S3E8.png S3E08 Applejack Shooting Stars.png|Applejack, seeing a couple of shooting stars. Applejack in deep thought S3E8.png Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E8.png Applejack walking in her room S3E08.png|Applejack trotting back and forth. Applejack notices door being opened S3E08.png Applejack 'What are you doin' up' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I was gonna ask you the same thing!' S3E08.png Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png Applejack lays down on her bed S3E08.png Apple Bloom lays down on Applejack's bed S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We're gonna do so many fun things' S3E08.png Applejack gets up S3E08.png Applejack 'Granny Smith handed me the reins' S3E08.png Applejack trotting S3E08.png|Applejack, trotting over to her things to do list. Applejack 'you won't even have a minute's rest!' S3E08.png Applejack hears snoring S3E8.png|Huh, who's snoring? Applejack looks behind S3E08.png Applejack dragging the blanket to Apple Bloom S3E08.png Applejack covering Apple Bloom with a blanket S3E08.png Applejack 'Trust me, little sis' S3E08.png|Good night little sis. Applejack 'This reunion I'm puttin' together' S3E08.png Applejack 'is gonna be worth the wait' S3E08.png Applejack making a scrunchy face S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E08.png|''Sleep tight, lil sis.'' S3E08 Wake Up Apple Bloom 2.png S3E08 Applebucking 6.png Applejack and Rarity S3E8.png Rarity bye Applejack S3E8.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 1.png S3E8 Applejack covered in glitter.png S3E8 Applejack 1.png S3E8 Applejack 2.png S3E8 Applejack getting rained on.png|Wet mane Applejack is best Applejack. S3E08 Applejack Shake Dry.png S3E8 Applejack about to get struck by lightning.png S3E8 Applejack being struck by lightning 1.png S3E8 Applejack being struck by lightning 2.png S3E8 Applejack after being struck by lightning.png S3E8 Rainbow Dash whistling innocently.png S3E8 Applejack holding Spike.png Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Using you to ignite the wood. S3E08 Fired Up the Brewing Cauldrons.png Applejack tying a rope on a nail S3E08.png The apple on top S3E8.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Applejack testing the microphone S3E08.png Applejack speaking through the microphone S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png Applejack 'My name's Applejack' S3E08.png Applejack 'and I just want to let y'all know' S3E08.png Applejack 'real big day planned for ya!' S3E08.png Applejack 'and some fritter makin' S3E08.png Applejack 'And there's lots more to come after that!' S3E08.png Applejack 'Hope y'all enjoy it!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Applejack 'Don't you worry' S3E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack about to bob for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png Applejack running around trees S3E08.png Applejack figure eights trees S3E8.png Applejack feeling dizzy S3E08.png|Derped Applejack in action. Applejack jumping over the hurdles S3E08.png Applejack with a grin S3E8.png Applejack balancing plates S3E08.png Applejack balancing plate on head S03E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Applejack 'Seriously!' S3E08.png Applejack 'let's start makin' some memories!' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Applejack 'Lookin' good, everypony!' S3E08.png S3E8 Applejack.png The 2 grannies and Applejack S3E8.png Applejack turning on sewing machine S3E8.png|Turning on the sewing machine. Applejack be exciting S3E8.png|"Won't that be exciting!?" Applejack turn off! S3E8.png|Turn off you danged machine. Applejack much more clarified S3E8.png|Can you hear me now? Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Hey Big Mac. Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|What in tarnation. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|What you do Big McIntosh! S3E8 Apple family reunion.png Applejack having fun S3E8.png|"Having fun?" Applejack pick up the pace S3E8.png|"Better pick up the pace." Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png|"Roll, fold, crimp." Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png|"Slide to the left." Applejack now you try S3E8.png|"Now you try." Applejack that's it S3E8.png|"That's it!" Applejack break! S3E8.png|"Alright, Apples, break!" Applejack taking a picture S03E08.png Applejack in deep thought S03E08.png Applejack 'Your fellow Apples are waitin' for you to join them' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Applejack always had S3E8.png|"We always had a nice and relaxin' hayride around the farm." Applejack which is why S3E8.png|"Which is why I decided to change things up a bit." Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png|Perfect cute shot of Applejack. Applejack giddy up S3E8.png|"Giddy up!" Applejack cute eagerness S3E8.png|Giggling in adorable eagerness. Applejack make my move S3E8.png|Oh! Got to make my move. Applejack they're coming S3E8.png|Oh boy they're coming. Applejack this has to work S3E8.png|This has to work. Applejack of course it'll work S3E8.png|Ah! Who am I kidding!? Of course this will work. Applejack bucking tree S3E8.png|Wake up you flying rodents. Applejack wakes up fruit bats S03E08.png Applejack admiring work S3E8.png|Everything is working perfectly well. Applejack progress going bad S3E8.png|"Uh oh." Applejack shocked! S3E8.png|... Applejack tear eyed S3E8.png|Tears in those emerald eyes. Applejack covers face with hat S03E08.png|Pulling her hat in front of her face, from being ashamed. Applejack everything S3E8.png|Not lying about this. Applejack cries over ruined reunion S03E08.png|This barn is ruined. Applejack taking in reality S3E8.png|Reality is sinking in. Applejack oh Granny S3E8.png|"Oh Granny." Applejack I'm so S3E8.png|"I'm so." Applejack so sorry S3E8.png|"So sorry." Applejack and Granny Smith sad S03E08.png Applejack not alright S3E8.png|"But it's not alright." Applejack in front of destroyed barn S03E08.png Applejack possibly be S3E8.png|"How can that possibly be a good thing?" Applejack really S3E8.png|"Really?" Applejack remember about S3E8.png|"The only thing anypony's gonna remember about this reunion is that it was the worst one we ever had." Applejack worst reunion ever S03E08.png Applejack tear eyed again S3E8.png|Tears in those emerald eyes again. Granny Smith providing comfort S3E8.png|Getting some need comfort. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Applejack family photo S3E8.png|"The family photo!" Applejack oh never mind S3E8.png|Oh never mind that. Applejack and Granny Smith smile S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png|''The pony way!'' Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png S3E8 Applejack about to take a family photo.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png|Taking another family photo. S3E8 photo album 0 (Family picture).png|The memories,of another Apple Family Reunion. S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed.png Applejack in a bath S3E8.png|Applejack washing some dishes. S3E8 photo album 2 (Braeburn and Applejack).png|Applejack with Braeburn. S3E8 photo album 9 (Having a snack).png S3E8 photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt).png S3E8 the Apples looking through their photo album.png Spike at Your Service "Come get me, you big goons!" S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking back at the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking ahead S3E9.png Applejack thinking S3E9.png Applejack running bravely S3E9.png Applejack about to bite the branch S3E9.png Applejack with the branch S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "you saved my life!" S03E09.png Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png Applejack "saw the balloon floating by" S03E09.png Timberwolf ressurecting S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Spike "it's the least I can do!" S03E09.png Applejack "that's what friends do for each other" S03E09.png Applejack "it's not necessary" S03E09.png Spike under an apple basket S03E09.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom leave S03E09.png Spike "allow me to assist you further!" S03E09.png Spike hugging Applejack's leg S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith wincing S03E09.png Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png Applejack "I can take it from here" S03E09.png Spike about to bow down to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "my honor and my duty" S03E09.png Spike concerned about Twilight S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith "REALLY?" S03E09.png Applejack groans S03E09.png Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png|Hey Spike brought a pie for you. Applejack's head points to Spike S3E9.png Spike feeling proud S03E09.png Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png Rarity that's enough S3E9.png Rarity don't see this S3E9.png Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Rarity it was delish S3E9.png Spike "have some more" S03E09.png Spike "it's ten in the morning" S03E09.png Rarity what was that S3E9.png|What was that? Rarity hearing story S3E9.png|Applejack telling Rarity about Spikey-Wikey. Rarity joyous squeal of delight S3E9.png|Whoa! Not expecting this. Rarity adorable cuteness S3E9.png|Applejack does not understand. Rarity give for somepony S3E9.png|Well. I guess that's your opinion. Rarity in my debt S3E9.png|Whatever to each their own. Applejack "not that helpful" S03E09.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Spike makes a mess S3E09.png Rarity wide eyed cuteness S3E9.png|Applejack's wide eyes are cute. Rainbow Dash question honesty S3E9.png|You lying Rainbow Dash? Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png|Cute face. Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png Rarity just how S3E9.png Rarity can he do this S3E9.png|Lay it on me Rainbow Dash. S3E09 Rock Tower 1.png S3E09 Rock Tower 2.png S3E09 Rock Tower 3.png S3E09 The Tower is done.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 1.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 2.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 6.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 7.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 8.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 9.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 10.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 1.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 2.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 3.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 5.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack liking the scratching on her back S3E9.png Spike scratches Applejack more S3E9.png Spike and Applejack favorite song S03E09.png Spike and inflated Applejack S03E09.png Spike "as you wish" S03E09.png Applejack thinking up S3E9.png|Thinking up something. Applejack semi-evil intention S3E9.png|Hehehe, this will scare the focus out of her. Applejack startles Twilight S03E09.png Twilight back in order S3E9.png|A bit too unnecessary. Applejack and Twilight S03E09.png Applejack walks up to Twilight Sparkle S3E9.png Applejack dilated pupils S3E9.png|Applejack is just purposely making her pupils big and cute. Twilight one other way S3E9.png|Good there's a way. Twilight has a plan S03E09.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Pinkie Pie moustache S3E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Pinkie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Rarity oh whatever S3E9.png Rarity clearing throat S3E9.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Applejack wink S3E9.png|*Wink* Applejack nailed it S3E9.png|Yeah! I nailed it alright. Applejack help me S3E9.png|"Help me!" Applejack and fake timberwolf S03E09.png Applejack pause S3E9.png|Cuteness overload!!! Spike calls fake timberwolf fake S03E09.png Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png Applejack no...it's real S3E9.png|No Spike, I'm not lying...it smells real. S3E09 Twilight out of nowhere.png S3E09 Twilight Panic 1.png S3E09 Twilight Panic 2.png Applejack timberwolves S3E9.png|Timberwolves! S3E09 Getting chased Again 1.png S3E09 Getting chased Again.png S3E09 AJ Running up the Pile.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png S3E09 AJ pushing a Boulder.png S3E09 AJ destroys Timberwolves.png S3E09 AJ no sweat.png S3E09 AJ slides down.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|"Ow!" S3E09 Timberwolf Reconstitution 1.png S3E9 AJ is stuck.png S3E09 AJ Stuck for REAL.png|Spike I need your assistance now! Applejack still stuck S3E9.png|"I'm really stuck!" S3E9 king timberwolf 2.png S3E9 AJ being breathed on.png S3E09 About to be Attacked.png S3E09 Just Forget About Me.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 4.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 5.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 6.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 7.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 9.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 10.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 11.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 12.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 13.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 14.png Applejack commends Spike S03E09.png Applejack talking to Spike S3E9.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Applejack calls Spike noble S03E09.png Applejack and Spike hoofbump S03E09.png|''Bro-hoof.'' Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Hmm. Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png|Why me?! Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png Applejack angry S03E10.png|That little... Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png|Oh if you hadn't stopped me, I would a... Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Showtime. Rarity and Applejack wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png S3E10 Rarity and Applejack's elements activating.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Rarity ok weird S3E10.png|Eyes on the ground. Weird. Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png Applejack covers face "I can't watch" S03E10.png|I cannot stand to watch this. Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight informing the group S3E10.png The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|Ew it came out of his mouth. Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|Don't get my element Discord. Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png S3E10 RD Serious Business.png S3E10 RD Surprised.png Rainbow Dash under attack by candles S03E10.png Applejack sprayed with soup S03E10.png S3E10 Pinkie Sprayed.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel pointing at Applejack S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png|Ooh my. Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Just for Sidekicks Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png|Bringing over Winona for Spike to watch. S3E11 Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png S3E11 Twilight ORLY.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Applejack hears a dog bark S03E11.png|What was that? Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png Twilight "if he's staying calm and collected" S03E11.png Applejack hears Spike's stomach growling S03E11.png Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png|Applejack sure missed Winona. Winona howling S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Main six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png S3E12 Great Job.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png S3E12 Bad Timing.png S3E12 Confusion.png The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png S3E12 Washin.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png S3E12 So Much Glare.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png S3E12 Woah Now.png Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|Hold your tongue Rainbow Dash, you're downsizing the kid's cheerful spirit. Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Being picked up by Twilight's magic. S3E12 Crystal Empire Spa.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|Enjoying the sight. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 Pinkie Swing.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Applejack closes her eyes when she gets surprised. Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png S3E12 Leaving the Spa.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png S3E12 Plan of Action.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png S3E12 Approaching City Limits.png S3E12 Approaching Train Station.png S3E12 Minuette.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png S3E12 Entering the Crystal Empire.png Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Foyer 2.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png S3E12 Party Cannon.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Twilight and friends exhausted S03E12.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash puzzled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png S3E12 We don't know this Room.png S3E12 Stop Pinkie.png S3E12 Keep Her in a Good Mood.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png S3E12 Cringe.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png S3E12 Finally.png S3E12 Not a Moment Too Soon.png S3E12 Where's Cadance.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png S3E12 What Now.png S3E12 She's Getting Bored.png S3E12 I Got This.png S3E12 Follow Me.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png S3E12 Watch Out.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png S3E12 Unexpected Surprise.png S3E12 Travelin and Seein Places.png Twilight are S3E12.png|Wake up Applejack. Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png|Oh nelly to Twilight's question. Pinkie Pie freaking out S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png|"Oh please, oh please, oh please." Says the orange mare. Twilight another pony S3E12.png|Look here! Twilight flower print S3E12.png|Look there. Twilight around here S3E12.png|But not looking everywhere. Twilight find her S3E12.png|Applejack is getting some zen too. Twilight mess we made S3E12.png|Please don't find out Princess Cadance. Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png|Focused more on the plan than on Pinkie. Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash we're in trouble S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Pinkie Pie offers cinnamon bun S03E12.png Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png|Applejack not getting it yet. Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png|Us, now? Crystal heart firing in the background S3E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Applejack hears something growling S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack knitting S03E13.png Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png|Applejack struggling with dress making. Applejack under some distress S03E13.png|''Dress making sure is stressful.'' Applejack hand here S3E13.png|"If y'all give me a hand here." Guess'' hand'' is canon now. Applejack "help me fix this mess" S03E13.png Applejack destiny S3E13.png|"My destiny." Applejack not pretty S3E13.png|"Is not pretty." We can tell. Applejack "my destiny is not pretty" S03E13.png Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png S3E13 Tailor Failure.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png|Closing up the shop. Photograph of main six S03E13.png|Applejack with her friends. S3E13 Reflecting Back on Past Experiences.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png S3E13 RD's Memories.png Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Applejack is trying hard. Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png Applejack tearful plea of help S3E13.png|Please help me. Applejack can't do this S3E13.png|Can't do this. Applejack where is it going S3E13.png|Hey where did it go? Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png|Being...helped. Twilight got rid of dresses S3E13.png|My fashion disasters are gone! Applejack wow S3E13.png|Wow, she's working up a storm. Applejack adorable wonder expression S3E13.png|Cute face of wonder. Applejack sees element S3E13.png|Huh? Is that a element. Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png Rarity come with me S3E13.png|Hey what you doing? Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png|Pretty dumbfounded. Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Applejack confident face S03E13.png|Stand strong Applejack. Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Applejack there you go S3E13.png|There you go sugarcube. Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack sowing seeds S3E13.png|Sowing seeds. Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png S3E13 AJ Glowing.png Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png|Looking adorably cute. S3E13 AJ's Memories.png Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Applejack's cutie mark, where it belongs. Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png|"Now that's more like it!" Applejack I'm on it S3E13.png|"I'm on it." Pinkie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png S3E13 Groucho Time.png|Come on girl, you've got some ponyfolk to cheer up. Applejack spread some cheer S3E13.png|"Now spread some cheer." Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png S3E13 Group Hug.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight that's it S3E13.png|Say what now, Twilight? Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png Twilight fix the spell S3E13.png|Fix what now? Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png S3E13 Sudden Burst of Magic.png S3E13 Uncontrolled Reaction.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png S3E13 What Have We Done.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png Applejack "is that you" S03E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Applejack "never seen anything like it" S03E13.png Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Rainbow "Twilight's got wings!" S3E13.png Rainbow "awesome!" S3E13.png Rainbow "a new flying buddy!" S3E13.png|Look Rarity, Twilight got some wings. Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an alicorn!' S3E13.png Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png Rarity that was possible S3E13.png|Applejack is just there. Pinkie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Twilight's friends "devotion, integrity, optimism" S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png|Applejack bowing down to Princess Twilight. Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png S3E13 Final Chorus.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Twilight meets Flash Sentry.jpg Twilight before the princesses EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love.png Applejack spit take EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and AJ clap EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack thowing the crown for Rarity EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Equestria Girls main cast cheering down-shot circle.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg Applejack's Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. G3 Applejack.jpg|A G3 Applejack. G4 Applejack Toy.jpg|A G4 Applejack. Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Equestria Girls AppleJack Other Applejack bucking a tree in opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. mlpfim-character-applejack 252x252.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Applejack 256x133.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|A promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Applejack Equestria Girls design.png|Applejack's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages